Golden Master
This article is about the ancient villain and its legendary lore. For the person who became the Golden Master, see here. The Golden Master is an ancient figure of evil linked to a Serpentine prophecy; it is said that the Golden Master will obtain all of the powers of the First Spinjitzu Master and will try to bring about a new dawn of the world, enslaving every man, woman, and Serpentine for all eternity. During the Nindroid conflict, the Ninja initially believed Lloyd was to become the Golden Master, but they eventually discovered The Overlord wanted to earn the title with the help of Pythor. The Overlord would steal Lloyd's Golden Power and forge a massive suit of armor and mech using the Golden Weapons, thus becoming the Golden Master. The Golden Master attacked New Ninjago City, wreaking havoc on the area and those living in it. The Ninja and their allies fought back, gaining an advantage by hiding in the Temple of Fortitude and wearing Stone Armor to ward off the Golden Master's destructive powers. Despite this, the Golden Master incapacitated all the Ninja except Zane, who sacrificed himself to destroy the Overlord's physical form, but at the cost of Zane's body as well. Both the Overlord and Zane would survive, with Zane rebuilding himself while the Overlord's spirit remains dormant. The Golden Armor has been hidden so that no one can find and potentially use it. Biography The Golden Master was first mentioned in "The Curse of the Golden Master." The Ninja thought that he could be Lloyd Garmadon, the Golden Ninja. However, The Overlord had other plans; he captured Lloyd, planning to absorb his powers to become the Golden Master. In "Enter the Digiverse," The Overlord nearly fulfilled the prophecy by draining Lloyd's Golden Power, but his plan was thwarted by the Ninja while they were inside the Digiverse. In "The Void" and "The Titanium Ninja," he eventually succeeded by seizing the Golden Weapons in space, but was defeated by Zane; this resulted in both of their deaths, although it was later revealed Zane survived. Trivia *The Golden Master's minifigure has purple eyes; in the TV show, he has red eyes. *The Golden Master has the same Elemental Symbol as Ash, except Ash's symbol was a silver-ish gray instead of gold. *The Golden Master is indirectly responsible for the Serpentine attacking the humans of the Ninjago world. *The Golden Master is the most powerful shown character in the series. **The reason the humans didn't believe them was because Chen tricked the humans into thinking the Serpentine were going to betray them. *For most of The Titanium Ninja, Golden Master's body is covered in a purple mist. In addition, the legs of his spider-like mech have more prominent golden spikes in front of them than in the set. The missile launcher at the top of the mech that was featured in its set is smaller, and it also lacks the flag in the episode as well. *The Golden Master's role in the series is similar to the role of the Green Ninja in the first season. Both are incredibly powerful figures mentioned in an ancient prophecy, both are said to bring a decisive end to the conflict between good and evil (the Green Ninja is said to bring balance, while the Golden Master is said to ensure the demise of light), and both are eventually revealed to be the eventual destinies of a previously-introduced character. *The Golden Master is said to be as strong as the First Spinjitzu Master and Lloyd. *The Overlord appears in the form of the Golden Master in Wu's journal in "The Dark Island Trilogy," in which an image shows him and the First Spinjitzu Master on opposite sides of a Yin-Yang symbol. Gallery Overlord.png|His CGI MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master Golden Master with the Power of Golden Weapons.png|The Golden Master on his Golden Mech. NUUU.jpg The Golden Master.jpg Maxresdefault_(2).jpg OverlordMechDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions Category:Villains Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Golden Power Category:Rebooted Category:Darkness Category:Evil Category:LEGO Dimensions